Joey Drew, el mismísimo demonio
by xizaruru
Summary: Y lo que no todos saben es que Bendy nació un día en el que Joey Drew estaba siendo un capullo. (Para variar)


-¡No te pago por contestarme, Henry! ¡La fecha de entrega es en UNA SEMANA y aún no están terminados los bocetos!

Y con esa últimas palabras de su jefe, el artista cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Estaba enfadado, frustrado y en vez de ponerse a dibujar todo lo que le apetecía era coger a su jefe y tirarlo por la ventana.

Amigos desde la infancia y aún así, Henry sentía que Joey no había cambiado nada en tantos años; con la misma cabezonería, ese estúpido gusto por mandar y ese pelo que siempre se desordenaba por los nervios.

Recordaba cuando le vió por primera vez, la imagen indefensa que le dió; de un chico delgado y bajito con muletas que quizás necesitaría ayuda… Imagen que Joey destrozó desde la primera vez que entablaron una conversación. Tampoco es que su jefe hiciese mucho por esconder que era arrogante, cabezón y pocas veces empático o buena persona. Y ni lo hacía antes ni lo hacía ahora.

Henry se sentó en su escritorio y cogió su pluma, aunque todo lo que su mente podía pensar era en la pelea que acababa de suceder. Joey no solo se ponía sueños imposibles si no que pretendía que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Era imposible tener ese episodio boceteado y terminado en semana y media. Físicamente imposible para él, su equipo y su muy cansada mano.

Joey Drew era un demonio. No importaba que fuese más bajo que Henry, ni lo que brillasen sus ojos oscuros cada vez que tenía una autodenominada 'buena idea". A veces juraría que de esos rizos negros que escapaban cada uno hacia un lado podían asomarse dos cuernitos. Y no importaba lo indefenso que pareciera por sus muletas o su expresión serena, bastaba con enseñar esa sonrisa dentuda para saber que no podía estar tramando nada bueno. Y nunca lo hacía.

Si le tuviera que dibujar como una caricatura estaba muy claro… Un pequeño demonio. Nervioso, que no sabría lo que es estarse quieto. Con ojos oscuros y grandes con un intenso brillo… Quizás una cabeza redondita con cuernos, ¿Quizás orejitas de gato? A veces Joey alternaba entre ser un demonio y ser un gatito falto de cariño, al menos alrededor del animador.

Y antes de pensarlo estaba boceteando la idea que tenía en su cabeza, aún inmerso más en la imagen de su jefe que en su pelea anterior o en lo que debería estar trabajando.

Aquel ser era… Adorable. Más que su jefe, siendo sinceros. Pero de alguna forma… Sentía que era una buena metáfora. Pero le faltaba algo… Algo… ¡La pajarita! Tan rápido como la garabateó sintió una oleada de orgullo mirando su dibujo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien viendo cualquiera de sus trabajos y eso que este sólo era un boceto.

Pasó más tiempo del que hubiese debido editandole pequeños detalles; poniendole un rostro más travieso pero divertido, añadiendole unos guantes blancos y unas botitas... Le estaba sirviendo para liberar stress, al menos.

-Henry Benjamin Stein. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -La voz de Joey resonó en la pared de su pequeña sala de dibujo. Henry no le había escuchado entrar ni acercarse, y eso que con las muletas normalmente hacía ruido al caminar. Intentó responderle algo, lo mejor que se le ocurriera para excusarse, pero antes de eso, Joey se había asomado a su escritorio y agarró la hoja de papel, echándole un vistazo.- ¿Y esto?

A Henry se le heló la sangre. Si Joey se reconocía… Si veía que literalmente lo acababa de dibujar como un demonio era su fin, por muy lindo que fuese iba a enfadarse y-

-¡Me encanta! ¿De dónde has sacado este diseño? Es divertido, adorable y también un poco agresivo hacia la iglesia… Y ya sabes que odio a esos tipos. ¿Tiene nombre?

Se sintió un poco avasallado por las repentinas preguntas. Joey hacía eso continuamente, lo de preguntarle cincuenta cosas a la vez hablando a la velocidad de la luz, de manera que a Henry no le cortocircuitaba el cerebro por poco. Sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Bendy" ¿Qué te parece? Es por tu segundo nombre. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Le veo futuro a este pequeño. -Afirmó, ahora con la vista clavada solamente en el pequeño demonio dibujado.- ¡Esto era lo que necesitabamos todo este tiempo, mi querido Henry! Un personaje carismático, que cree controversia ¡Oh, controversia! ¡La mejor publicidad que existe!

Joey pareció en su propio mundo durante un momento, antes de revolverle el pelo a su animador y amigo en un gesto cariñoso nada extraño en él.

-¡Olvida el capítulo de la semana que viene! Quiero un capítulo presentación de este pequeño. ¡Este es un paso en el sentido correcto, Hen!

Y con eso, tan rápido como había llegado, Henry escuchó las muletas de su amigo alejarse por el pasillo a velocidad rápida, supuso que camino al departamento de música a informarles del cambio de dirección de la producción de la semana siguiente.

Henry sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a dónde había estado hasta hace un segundo su amigo. Para tener una enfermedad que le impedía mover libremente una de sus piernas, Joey corría a la velocidad del rayo. En todos los sentidos.

De hecho, el animador sólo podía preguntarse una cosa.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Cuatro años sin actualizar y aparezco con esto JAJAJAJAJAJA YA ME JODERÍA SER YO LA VERDAD.

Bueno, que tengo más cositas escritas de BATIM y seguramente las suba, aunque me van a leer 2 personas y media. Quiero guardarlas para verlas en unos años.

Ea pues eso, esperenlas y recuerden querer mucho a Henry Stein por existir y aguantar a Joey Drew.


End file.
